thechamberofaffinityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nikolai Banks
This is my Talk Page, feel free to leave me a message, but if you spam it, I will eat you alive >:) eats all spammers. So what's up bro?Badger Lord RoseThorn 20:46, October 17, 2011 (UTC) The Challenges. Here are the challenges I have so far. Challenge Number 1 Challenge: Werewolf of Wonder Limitation: No Dark Magic Rewards: Silver Fur of the Lycan Information: There is a Werewolf on the loose your job is to hunt it down and kill it before it kills innocent woodlanders! You will be rewarded upon completion of this Challenge. Challenge Number 2 Challenge: No more Dragon your Weight Limitation: No Fire Magic Rewards: Fireball Spell Information: There is a ferocious Dragon loose in Mossflower, you must track it down and capture it. If it proves to be hostile as I thought you must kill it. You will be rewarded upon completion of this Challenge. Challenge Number 3 Challenge: Zombie Madbeasts Limitation: No Poison curing items Rewards: +10 Level up Information: The Land of Mossflower is being overrun by the undead beasts of time long forgotten. You will need to eradicate all zombies you come across. None shall be allowed to escape. You will be rewarded upon completion of this Challenge. Challenge Number 4 Challenge: Silver Moon Black Intentions. Limitation: No Dark Magic Spells Rewards: +5 to Magic Stat Information: There is a strange creature loose in Mossflower Wood. You must travel to the deepest part of the Woods of Mossflower and take down this strange creature before it causes harm. Challenge Number 5 Challenge: Forbidden Masters Limitation: No Projectile Weapons or Magic Spells Rewards: A Rare Gold Weapon of Choice Information: There is a Cursed Master Swordsbeast loose on the Western Shores. You must answer his challenge and defeat him in combat. You will need to be the strongest you have ever been to defeat this new and deadly foe. Mystery surrounds this Master Swordsbeast and it is said he is cursed waiting for a worthy opponent to free him through his defeat in battle. Badger Lord RoseThorn 16:51, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Niko is ek terug en ek wil om te gesels met jou en elkeen wat anders is op speeqe okay bro?Badger Lord RoseThorn 19:59, October 18, 2011 (UTC) About the Chat. Okay just let me know when it is done okay Niko? Badger Lord RoseThorn 17:18, October 21, 2011 (UTC) RPG? Niko want to finish RPGing?Badger Lord Rosethorn 20:03, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Okay sure but when will that be Niko?Badger Lord Rosethorn 17:17, October 31, 2011 (UTC) That is no problem at all bro though I am happy to wait as long as I need to and please tell me if you need to go to bed early on in the day cause I feel guilty keeping you up past the middle of the night and am not happy with my selfish desires. Lord Rose Thorn ~~Join The Chamber of Affinity Wiki~~ Understood. Cannot chat for very long just saying I understand you situation Niko and I am at lunch right now I'll be working on my Fan Fic so don't worry too much about it.Lord Rose Thorn 19:20, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Okay Niko I'm back let's continue with the RPG if you want to okay?Lord Rose Thorn 19:56, October 31, 2011 (UTC)